Dark Angel
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: Darkness, tortured souls and gloom is the average day for Hades. Until a girl's body shows up after a violent storm. And his whole under-world is turned upside down. B.T.W this takes place at least 3 years before Hercules was born. Remember: READ AND REVIEW! :p
1. Chapter I: The storm

Hades was working as he usually is, but he stopped when he heard a strange noise, a loud rumbling sound against the walls of his office. Annoyed after five or so minutes of this he had gone towards the window only to get a face full of water and a sky gloomier than usual.

"Poseidon must be doing something." Hades grumbled and returned back to his desk.

Then something stopped him in his tracks in distance he could see lightning.

"Zeus?" Hades replied.

He quickly got to the door and opened it only to the door to be closed by an intense wind. "Boreas." He said angrily. A couple hours had passed and Hades was furious. 'How DARE they keep him in his office for so long!' He had rushed out of the door and went about what he usually did, working, Checking to make sure that the titans hadn't escaped out of the sea above Tartarus …. But out of the corner of his eye he could see something shining in the distance. He had finally had gotten closer to find a body of a young girl who was wearing a black dress that was stick onto a rock spire with a sword wrapped on her dark purple belt, and a silver skull pendant, small purple sandals, black lipstick and eye shadow. Her eyes seemed closed and she still appeared to be…. Breathing. Hades had picked up the girl and carried her elsewhere.

'This is just great, what am I going to do with this kid…' Hades thought.

Authors note: I have writers block for the story Defectives Uprising. All pics for my story are ones I did myself (Including profile pic.) With the exception of my Fanboy and Chum chum interview fan fiction.


	2. Chapter II: Broken wings

Hades had placed the girl on one of the tables and noticed that she was covered in cuts and bruises and…. Something was sticking out of her dress. He had pulled out what had appeared to be a set of bat wings, badly broken and smeared with blood to add to it. The girl had cringed. Noticing that she was conscious or slightly, He had tried to get her to respond.

"Hey, Kid." Hades said shaking her slightly.

She had opened her eyes which were an odd lavender color and replied.

"Where am I?"

"Where are you?! You're in the under-world, Kid." Hades had answered.

"My name is not kid it's, Thana." The girl said.

"Ok **Thana**, seeing that you aren't mortal what are you the goddess of?" Hades asked.

"My full title is Goddess Thana of Lost souls and Bloodshed." Thana answered.

That had only caused him to laugh.

"You expect me to believe a little girl like **you **is goddess of lost souls and bloodshed? That sounds totally logical!" He laughed in a sarcastic tone.

Thana looked furious, clenched her sword and ran to Hades at full speed. This caused Hades to find a sword that was nearby in attempt to fight her. Thana's sword sliced right through Hade's sword.

"I suppose you **are **goddess of bloodshed." Hades said in shock.

She then opened up her pendant and a steady flow of spirits came out of it and went to join the others in the underworld.

"..And Lost souls." He added.

"Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving." Thana said and attempted to fly away.

Her wings made a sickening cracking noise and hit the ground.

"I forgot to mention that your wings are broken and you can't fly away." Hades replied.'

At her second attempt her wings seemed to be completely broken. So he had to drag her to one of the rooms and threw her on the bed.

"Goodnight." Hades said as he closed the door.


	3. Chapter III: Escape

Thana had awoken in the same bed she was placed in later that night the strolled towards the door to find that it was locked. She tried to open it a second time and a voice came from the other side of the door.

"You do realize that the door is locked." A voice said.

"Of course she knows that you idiot." Another voice responds.

"Who's there?" Thana asked.

"I'm pain." The second voice says.

"And I'm panic." The first voice adds.

"Why did you lock the door?" Thana asks.

"Hades told us to." Pain answered simply.

"When will you let me out?" She asked.

"Perhaps never." Pain responds.

"Locking someone up eternally isn't quite possible we might outlast her and she'll die. Possibly from lack of food or water or old age." Panic comments.

" She won't die she's a goddess." The other says.

"Really?" Panic asks.

Thana was starting to get tired of this.

"Yes I am , now will you please open the door?" She asks again.

"What are you the goddess of?" Panic asked.

"Bloodshed and lost souls. And if you don't open the door this instant I will kill the both of you." Thana responds getting angrier.

"How can you kill us through the door?" Pain asks.

"OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!" The goddess screams.

They both scream and try as fast as they can to open it.

"Get the keys! Get the keys!" Panic says.

"Can't you see I'm trying?" The other voice responds.

The door opens and she throws Panic into the room and locks the door and Pain is trying to re-find the keys.

"Get me out!" Panic says in a shrill cry.

"Once I find the keys!" The other voice responds trying to find them.

Thana runs as fast as she can away from them trying to find a way out and she stumbled upon a kitchen. She opens the door using the set of keys she swiped from Pain and Panic while they weren't looking Thana realizes that the is starving and goes to the fridge to find one of her favorite foods… A large bowl of Eyeball ice cream. Thana grabs it with haste and starts to eat it. _Delicious! _ She continues on her way and finds a room that she really likes. A large black Goth style canopy bed and a black nightstand next to it with a skull lamp, an ebony black wardrobe, closet, a black desk with lots of paper on it and a chair. She lies down on the bed and fell asleep.

An hour later Hades comes home to find that Pain was looking for something.

"Why are you trying to let her out?!" Hades said angrily.

"We did and-

"WHAT!" Hades replied his face and hair turning red.

"Now Panic is stuck and the girl is somewhere around here." Pain responded.

"You do realize that there is a spare key in the plant right next to the door?" The death god asked.

Pain had opened the door using the key and Panic scurried out. As Hades walked away looking for Thana. He had noticed that his bedroom door was open. Hadn't he locked it? He went to the door to investigate. Only to find her sleeping on his bed.

"WHAT ARE DOING ON. MY. BED?!" Hades screamed in pure anger, "AND WITH THE LAST BOWL OF MY FAVORITE ICE CREAM!"


	4. Chapter IV: Close call

Thana had gotten up from the bed not panicked or scared at all!

"Oh, Hi Hades." She said.

"Don't 'Hi Hades.' Me!" Hades replied angrily, "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Locking up someone and two people guarding it. Isn't a polite thing you know?" Thana responded changing the subject.

"So you slept in my room?!" Hades asked getting even angrier.

"Yes. It is much better than a locked door." The bloodshed goddess answered.

"You know I should throw you out!" Hades said.

"You put the 'cruel' in 'Cruel, heartless leader'. Also where would I go?" Thana asked.

The death god stopped. _Where would she go? _

"I…. don't know." He responded.

"I guess I'm stuck with you." Thana said simply.

Hades was about to say something until a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Hades!" Zeus's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Hide!" Hades said to Thana.

She had run into the bedroom that she was locked in earlier that morning and locked the door.

"Zeus, what are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"It has been a long time since you have been anywhere and I had decided that I would drop on by and see what is happening." Zeus answered.

"Oh yeah, nothing is going on." Hades replied.

"Really? To tell the truth you should really get out more. How about tomorrow?" Zeus asked.

"I have something to take care of." Hades responded.

"If you insist." Zeus said and left.

"Thana, get over here!" Hades called.

"So…. What's next?" She asked.


	5. Chapter V: Home alone

"First of all you're going to live here for a while seeing that you can't fly away." Hades explained, "Second of all no one can find out about this, because when the word 'Death god' and 'hades' are mentioned the words 'little girl' and 'Thana' are definitely not going to be mentioned along with it."

"So what are you going to do? Keep me as far away from every at all times and pretend that no one's there?" Thana asked.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do." He answered, "Oh yes and third of all once that wing is fixed up you are out of here."

Hades had decided to tell pain and panic about this.

"No offence boss, but that is a bad idea." Pain said.

"I guess you're going to have to live with it…. _Literally." _Hades responded walking away.

After an uneventful work day Hades had returned home only to be dragged out by his older brother Zeus accompanied by his other older brother Poseidon.

'I wonder if the house will be destroyed when I get home.' He thought.

Meanwhile back at Hades house Thana was looking for him. Only to find Pain and Panic who also didn't know.

"Well then in that case… I have something to try out." The blood shed god replied and running full speed towards the river Styx.


	6. Chapter V: Part II: Spirit-works

Hades had finally gotten away from his brothers to find Thana on the way to his house.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

A glow emitted by Thana's necklace and souls from the river were sucked into it. The necklace then glowed red and the souls shot up into the air and practically exploded into different colors, green, pink, blue, and red, black and white.

"Creating a little something I call 'soul-works'." She responded.

"Quit doing that and let's go." Hades said.

Thana was dragged away and what Hades didn't notice is that she sucked up a couple more souls.

After dinner and a couple more hours after that everyone was in bed. Hades had gotten into his bed hoping for relaxation until he noticed a blue streak of light in the darkness and then what happened what seemed like multiple explosions and then multi-colored glows of light lit up the room.

"What do you think?" Thana's voice asked from next to Hades.

"Not bad." He answered, "How are your wings?"

"Still broken, ripped, bleeding." She replied, "I'm going to stay with you for a while any ways."

"Speaking of which where did you come from any way?" Hades asked.

"A section of dark clouds is where my house is." Thana said.

"And shouldn't your parents have been looking for you? I have been wondering when they'll show up."

"None. I take care of myself." She said.

"Well then I guess you're going to stay here longer." The death god sighed.


	7. Author's note

**Ugh I'm having some writer's block and I don't know what to do! I need some suggestions! Can anyone give me some?**


	8. Chapter VI: A 'Happy family'

"HADES!" Zeus said in anger.

Hades had opened the door to find his red faced and furious brother.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I went to the elysian fields to find that the spirits there are starting to randomly explode and yesterday I saw someone in the river Styx. Did YOU have something to do with it?" The other asked.

"Honestly I know nothing about it." The death god lied.

All of a sudden a large crashing noise came from the kitchen.

Both brothers peered inside to find that Thana was reaching in one of the higher cabinets and possibly resulting in the broken glasses and plates on the ground.

"Oh now I get what is going on." Zeus replied.

"It's now what-

"You have a daughter and that's why you have been so busy lately and the whole spirits exploding thing is what she did on accident. Completely understandable." His oblivious brother said.

"Um. Yeah." Hades lied.

"We'll I better explain this to the others because I told them what I thought and I think that their now against you. Bye!" Zeus said leaving the castle.

"Oh no." Thana replied once he left.


	9. Chapter VI: A 'Happy family': Part II

"Ok there is now a change of plans. No matter how much I can't stand this…. You have to permanently stay here and act as if you were my daughter. I seriously hope that the other gods don't believe-

There was a knock at the door and it was opened to find a couple of goddesses.

"Hello there~" Hades said in a seductive tone.

"We just came here to see if what Zeus told us was true." Aphrodite replied.

"And why would he lie about something like this?" Athena added.

"Who is it?" The bloodshed goddess asked.

"Oh so that's her… The colors she's wearing aren't all that bright." Iris said looking at Thana.

"Um. Hello." Thana replied.

"Hello, What's your name?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's Thana." She answered.

"Doesn't 'Thana' mean Death?" Athena Asked.

"Yes. Well it was nice talking with you." Thana responded closing the door.


	10. Chapter IX: And here comes the problem

The very next morning Hades had woken up to feel something next to him and heard a soft yawn. The thing next to him was none other than a Thana.

"Good morning Hades." She said.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked.

"I was too lazy to go to my room last night." She answered.

"Well get out of mine." He replied.

"No your bed is so warm." Thana protested.

The death god had sighed and got out of his bed and said before leaving.

"Fine then I'm going to my office."

After a couple of hours of long work he came home to find almost every god and goddess at his house and strangely enough most of them were crowded near Thana. Oddly enough she was now wearing a Purple dress instead of her black one.

"What is going on?" Hades asked causing everyone to stop talking.

"Welcome home daddy." Thana said acting as if she actually **was **his daughter and every one replied with an 'Awwww.'

"Um what are these people doing here?" He asked.

"They all stopped by for a visit." She answered.

"We just all thought that it was surprising that you had a child of your own and we came to see for ourselves." Hestia said.

"I just noticed something if you're the father then who's the mother?" Hera asked.


	11. Chapter X: The lie

"Well you see-

Hades puts his hand over Thana's mouth.

"Don't say it." He warned.

"My mother is dead." She replied.

"Wait… Goddesses can't die." Athena stated.

"But demigods can. You see my mother is the demigoddess of Death. My parents met when she was brought to the underworld by accident, they met... And the rest is history." Thana lied.

"Hades, is this true?" Zeus asked.

"Yes." Hades lied.

"Wait how did your wife get to the underworld by accident?" His brother asked.

"Darcy, My wife was looking for the underworld to see what happens when the human soul gets there, Pain and Panic left the portal open and she got through." Hades lied.

Everyone resumed to what they were doing.

"Darcy?" Thana whispered/Asked to Hades.

"It means 'Dark one'. And your lie was amazing too." Hades replied.

"I know." Thana replied.

A couple hours later every one left and things returned to normal.


	12. Chapter XI: Angel Wings

"Hades…" Said a voice barely above a whisper.

Hades looked around to see Thana out of the window.

"What are you doing you know you can't fly!" He replied.

"Actually I can I found out last night when I fell off of the balcony, Good bye Hades." She answered.

Thana was almost far away from the castle and Hades had this _feeling _what was it? _Sadness!?_

"Wait!" He called after a few moments we turned towards the door and he felt arms around him.

"What?" Thana asked.

"Canyoustay?" He asked quickly.

And with her nod it was the very beginning of many adventures.

**To be continued in Dark angel 2.**


	13. Authors note

Authors note:

I'm sorry to tell all of my readers in this fanfiction but I might not make a sequel, I have an idea for it but I am already caught up in a lot of stories.


End file.
